Typical paint, which is an inorganic coating solution, has been widely used in not only a variety of industrial applications, including those of railways, vehicles, ships, road infrastructure, and electronic and electric products, but also general homes such as kitchens and living rooms.
However, organic paint containing an organic solvent may cause environmental pollution due to the use of the organic solvent such as an alcohol and the like. Moreover, in the case where a surface painted therewith is polluted with an organic material (e.g. oil, a spray-type lacquer, an oily pen such as a magic pen, etc.), the surface of the organic paint is hydrophobic and thus efficiently coupled with the organic material, making it difficult to remove the pollutant using water.
Organic paint has low tackiness and adhesion to the surface of metal and nonferrous metal, so in order to coat the surface of metal and nonferrous metal, the surface is subjected to sanding treatment or acid treatment or requires additional pretreatment such as coating with an additional material having high adhesion, undesirably complicating the coating process and increasing processing costs. Furthermore, the coating material may be delaminated from the base substrate upon long-term use or external impact.
Also, the organic paint is poorly resistant to high temperatures and may be easily burned, and thus, the demand for paint and a coating agent capable of replacing such organic paint is ongoing.